


take us back

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Tell Me Where Your Love Lies [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Forced Prostitution, Heavy Angst, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Other, Prequel, Sexual Abuse, Underage Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: The stolen prince accepts his fate.A prequel totell me where your love lies
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov
Series: Tell Me Where Your Love Lies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796530
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	take us back

**Author's Note:**

> tw: implied sexual abuse, abuse of minors

The air was thick with the scent of apples. 

Yuri's skin was soaked in it, and it was permeating the cloth of every item of clothing he and Victor had tossed into a nest that would allow Yuri to rest as he went through his heat.

Two years and Yuri still rebelled against it. Hissed with disgust at the smell of his own pheromones and cover himself with his blanket. The massive betas guarding the brothel halls were thankfully not affected by the pheromones Yuri was giving off. He was safe, at least, a good distance away from the alpha clients on the opposite wing. 

Victor thanked the heavens he wasn't expected to entertain tonight. He could stay with Yuri, soothe his fever and discomfort and scent him through the night in their shared nest.

It was the one thing that allowed him to feel any sort of peace. It easily felt false, though. Artificial and brief.

Taps at the door. Rapid and soft. "It's me!" a very familiar and welcome voice hissed.

Victor quickly rushed towards the door with a quick glance in his brother's direction. Yuri was sleeping deeply, totally undisturbed. Once he reached the door Victor opened the door enough to slip out into the hall. It was deserted, with the beta muscle standing just outside the private chambers where Victor and Yuri resided as the brothel's most "valuable" omegas.

He looked at the omega, a youth his own age, his face red and tearful and his distressed scent of black lilies burning Victor's nose. "Christophe, what happened?" Victor asked urgently before he remembered what Christophe was supposed to be doing this evening.

A young alpha. Boyishly handsome. A handful of years older than them. Gentle and _civilized_ , particularly for a rich merchant's son. He'd spent several nights with Christophe and...It was dangerous. Victor knew it. If the Madam knew, she would make sure Christophe knew his place. After all, he was not here to fall in love, but to bring in coin. But loving an alpha brought another danger. "Did he hurt you? Do you need to hide--"

"He...He bought me..."

An electric current raced through Victor's body as he realized what the wide-eyed omega had just said. He'd been here as long as Victor had, and had suffered so much more...He'd dreamed impossible dreams where he was free, and he wouldn't have to give his body to every alpha the madam sent his way.

He'd found some form of solace in Victor's arms, somehow, and Victor had indulged him and his own desire for affection, kissing the omega and touching him with the gentleness both of them had learned to never expect from anyone else. "...No," Victor exclaimed quietly as Christophe sobbed into his neck.

" _Yes!"_ Christophe nearly shouted, lifting his face and shocking Victor further with the trembling smile he wore. "He bought me...and he's going to free me and make me his mate!" And then his expression crumbled again, and he fell to his knees in front of Victor with more sobs, his distress battering Victor's emotions as he struggled to keep up with everything Christophe was saying, every sudden shift in his mood. He'd been happy, and now he was kneeling in front of Victor like a supplicant. "Victor...Victor, he tried. He tried so hard to buy you and Yuri, but...The Madam...she rejected every offer he made! I'm so sorry, Victor!"

Victor knew cold. He'd endured blistering cold winters when he and Yuri were in hiding, bitterly recalling the roaring fires in their childhood bedrooms when he had to work to ration every bit of wood they had. 

That was nothing next to the cold emptiness he was feeling in his heart.

"I'll stay. I won't leave you here alone," Christophe swore quietly, clutching Victor's hands in his clammy ones as he spoke shakily.

Victor felt a rush of horror, the sensation seizing his throat over and over in those seconds that he stared down at the small omega with the beautiful, golden eyes. An omega who had always felt so delicate in Victor's arms. 

He'd wiped away blood from his body. Cleaned away the worst of a client's attentions. Watched bits of Christophe wear away with every passing year.

Victor had never met his cousins. He'd never had friends his age. And for all these years, circumstance had shoved them together over and over again. He'd been the one person Victor could trust...

He didn't want to lose someone else. Not Christophe. He was seventeen and he'd lost everyone except Yuri.

But Victor smiled, the same gentle smile he would give Yuri to calm his fury, and knelt in front of the other omega. "Christophe," he murmured, delicately taking his face in his hands and kissing him, tasting the salt of his tears as he molded their lips together, his heart aching at the soft sound Christophe let out as he clutched at Victor's wrists. Drawing back, Victor quietly commanded, "Go."

"What?" Christophe said, looking so torn apart.

"Go on. Go be happy with him!" Victor insisted, smiling widely as a hard lump slowly rose in his throat. His fingers briefly tensed on Christophe's cheeks, and there was the slightest tremor in his voice as he added, "Go and never look back."

The other omega shook his head with desperation. "You can escape! We'll help you--"

"Yura's in heat. They'll find us quickly and kill you and your alpha for theft," Victor said, reminding Christophe and himself. He couldn't allow himself to hope, to be so _reckless._ Not with Yuri's wellbeing on the line. Not at the risk of Christophe's life, especially when he was going to be free. 

"Victor..." Tears flowed steadily from those lovely eyes, but all Victor could do was shake his head and keep smiling.

"Just go with him, Christophe. And...don't forget about me." He couldn't help that soft supplication, the first crack in his own defenses. But he continued to smile and draw from his genuine happiness for the deserving omega. He was free. Everything would be fine from now on.

It was what Victor kept telling himself as Christophe wept and clung to him in misery, his apologies reminding Victor of that penetrating cold. 

It would have been better if they'd frozen to death out there. 

That single thought felt like a shroud that weighed Victor down, keeping him kneeling on the cold floor long after Christophe dragged himself away and out towards freedom.

Victor never shed a tear. He had no clue how long he'd stayed there but he knew that his legs ached when he finally got up and went back inside the chamber where Yuri lay.

He sat at the small window that allowed him to look out towards the pleasure district. It was useless to fantasize. It was dangerous. It would only hurt him in the long run.

Even so, Victor imagined being saved. He imagined being loved so deeply that he would be allowed to belong to himself. 

Hopeless folly.


End file.
